Drowning In Defiance
by Harry Potter -Dreamer
Summary: What if the only way Percy finds out his parents are telling the truth, results in him being subjected to the imperius curse, forced to betray his loved ones... Percy the perfect spy. Second chap up and Mrs Weasley is in for a supprise. Plz rr
1. Prologue

A/N Heya ... yeah it's another one from me, and it's late and I'm tired so I apologise about the Grammar, This is just the prologue if I get enough reviews I will have the next chapter up fast as it is already planned out. Come on guys I need ya help is this good or another one for da scrapheap!

Prologue

Percy flinched slightly as the half man, half thing..... Hovered his wand inches from his nose. He was scared, more scared than he could ever remember being in his life.

He said nothing however, he was not a coward and he had not been deemed a Griffindor for nothing.

'You will help me Weasley' the thing's.... Voice rasped. Percy shuddered. He didn't want to help him but he knew he didn't stand a chance; he should have listened to his parents.

Voldemort was back and he couldn't even warn them, say he was sorry.

Voldemort needed a spy, in the ministry and within the confines of a well established wizarding family. Who better than Percy Weasley, he was not important enough at the ministry for them to notice small absences or slightly odd behaviour, and to boot he was related to a family which voldemort suspected to be high up with Dumbledore and he knew to be in close contact with Harry Potter. Yes Percy was the perfect spy.

Percy Whimpered as a slow floating sensation overtook his body,

'no, no, no' his mind somewhere was screaming. He couldn't, he wouldn't betray his family, his friends, Penelope. He fought with all his might, it wasn't enough .... He felt himself slowly drifting until his body and mind were both numb.... Prepared to Sercombe to the Dark Lords Bidding.


	2. A shock for Mrs Weasley

**Chapter one....A shock for Mrs Weasley**

**a/n.... Hmmmm not sure about this... well it's the first Chap please review as it is very kind ï**

Although ultimately Mrs Weasley was glad to have Percy back at the burrow, there was something about him she could not place her finger on. He was different somehow. Slightly less stubborn....maybe. She shook her head and carried on with the washing up.

"I'm going to the ministry mother" Her third eldest son stood up from the table and dropped his plate in the sink. He seemed hardly aware of the fact his mother had been in deep thought... and that the stream of water protruding from her outstretched wand was no more than a drizzle.

"hum?" said Mrs Weasley looking up from the overflowing pile of dirty dishes.

"I said I'm going to the ministry" Percy repeated, in the same constant tone

"But dear it's you're day off!"

"And?" The impatient note in Percy's voice made his mother start.

"And you are most certainly not going to the ministry, I need you here, there is plenty to be done, as you well know! Harry and Hermione will be coming to stay tomorrow. We must make Harry's stay as nice as possible after all Sirius....." Mrs Weasley trailed off, her eyes watering slightly.

"Oh good gracious mother I shall do what I like, and don't you dare try and stop me, It's hardly my fault if that Potter boy's godfather goes and gets himself murdered is it??"

Mrs Weasley stood back in amazement,

"Really!! Of all the things to say ...... did I really raise you to be this selfish.... Just Go.....GO!!"

Percy turned to leave, if only his mother could've seen the expression on his face as the real Percy fought the break through. Percy was confused, he could snap out of the curse for hours at a time but as soon as he went to say anything to anyone about what was happening he felt the floating sensation overwhelm him. He was exasperated beyond belief. He hated speaking to his mother like that he knew he had upset her, and worse still she would tell his father. He had often imagined himself to be back at the burrow in his short time away, it, however would be nothing like this.

Before Percy's thoughts could go any further he felt the familiar sensation and soon he found himself drifting towards the place where Voldemort was awaiting his return with great anticipation.


End file.
